Amusement
by Aerobesk
Summary: Prompt for starsbeneathherfingertips / Summary: Dwarves are constantly looking for sources of amusement. Unfortunately, hobbits can be a great source of that amusement. And there isn't much that poor Bilbo can do about it, or his ears. / bagginshield in later chapters, K plus for safety
1. Chapter 1

"It must bother you."

Bilbo turned around to find the source of the voice, and found none other than Kili standing behind him. "Pardon?"

"Your hair," Kili answered. "You've been trying to keep it out of your face all day now."

The company was just settling down for the night. A campfire had been made and Bofur was making food. The others were either putting down their packs, or scouting the woods for firewood.

Bilbo had been trying to help the problem that was his hair all day. No matter what he did, it would just bounce back and block his vision! He couldn't cut it out here though, so he just bore with it.

"Well, Kili, thank you for your concern but my hair is just fine," Bilbo lied, going back to his bag. Kili just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Bilbo! You know what Thorin would say!"

The hobbit turned to face the dwarf again. "No, Kili, I don't. What would Thorin say?"

"Thorin would say that the second that it takes to get your hair out of your eyes is the second that the enemy needs to slice you down!"

Bilbo, of course, hadn't thought of it like this. Could his hair really be the reason that he was killed in battle?

Kili smirked at the thinking hobbit, before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the log that Fili was sitting against. Bilbo was shocked into silence until Kili grabbed the front of his hair and started to twist it.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bilbo all but hissed, not wanting to gain the attention of the resting dwarves. He was sitting on the ground against the log and between Kili's legs, while the dwarf sat on the log, twisting the brown curls into a simple but affective braid.

"What do you think? I'm getting your hair out of your eyes!" Kili explained as he worked his way around the back of the hobbit's head. "Braids serve more than just a personal purpose, Mr. Baggins."

Bilbo tried to stand, but the hand in his hair prevented him from moving, so he sat and subjected to his fate. Kili was almost done with the left side of his head when his fingers brushed against the hobbit's ear.

Bilbo's face was flaming and a violent shudder had gone through him before he could think about stopping it. The blush spread to the tips of his ears when he felt the fingers in his hair pause in surprise.

"_What _was that Mr. Baggins?" asked Kili, and Bilbo could hear the smirk in his voice. He hurried to finish the last of the braid before turning the hobbit to face him.

"What was what?" Bilbo asked, not looking at the gleeful dwarf sitting in front of him. 'Oh, I knew that was going to be a bad idea, letting him do that!' Bilbo thought desperately as Fili looked up from the wood he was witling. "What happened?"

"It seems our burglar here has a bit of a sensitive spot," Kili told his brother, watching with mirth as Bilbo turned his head up to defend himself.  
His blush was already almost gone as he gathered what was left of his composure. "They are not sensitive! I was simply surprised!"

Kili smirked a little wider, reaching out and putting an arm around the hobbit's shoulders. "Now now, Mr. Baggins, I'm just having a bit of fun!"

Bilbo was starting to calm down when he felt Kili's finger run softly down the edge of his ear. His blush was back in full view again as he instinctively pushed the offending dwarf away from him and scooted a few steps back, once again without thinking.

Kili was shaking with laughter, along with Fili now too, while Bilbo cursed himself silently. What good was it trying to hide something with those two around?

Bilbo finally got fed up with the two dwarves in front of him and got up, turning on his heel and stalking haughtily back to the fire. The brothers watched him go before turning to each other, trying to compose themselves.

Fili spoke first. "Well Kili, I think we just found our newest source of entertainment."

Kili grinned at his brother before following him to the campsite.

* * *

**Written for starsbeneathherfingertips! sorry, im a terrible writer, but i loved this prompt so much i wanted to try it out! thorin/bilbo in later chapters of course! Reviews appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

It took almost a day and a half for Bilbo to get over the little encounter. He hadn't taken out the braids for fear that someone would insist on braiding in again.

The hobbit eventually let his guard down though, and instead of being skeptical when Fili suddenly started walking beside him, he didn't notice and just kept his head down, deep in thought.

Fili walked next to the unfocused hobbit for quite a while before looking to his brother, who moved stealthily around to Bilbo's other side. So of course, Bilbo wasn't expecting the sudden "Hello there," that was whisper directly into his ear.

Bilbo made an unnatural squealing noise and jumped about a foot away. The company stopped and turned to see what was happening. All they could see though was Bilbo bright red, trying to catch his breath and a hand over his left ear, and the brothers doubled over in hysteria.

Thorin walked towards them, and addressed Fili. "What happened?"

Fili sobered up at the stare. "Nothing Uncle!"

Thorin glanced from the still laughing Kili to the hobbit. He caught Bilbo's eye, and the smaller man glanced away. "Nothing."

Thorin nodded reluctantly and the company started moving again. Bilbo moved to the very back of the dwarves, so as not to be surprised again. He was already cursing Kili in his head when he glanced up to see him talking quietly but animatedly with an enraptured Bofur. Bilbo sighed. This wouldn't be over anytime soon.

* * *

**Sorry this is incredibly short, but i couldn't think of anything else to add to it yet... Reviews appreciated! Special thanks to...**

**Melidona 1/18/13 . chapter 1**

**Real cute!**

**Lotheleniel 1/18/13 . chapter 1**

**Hilarious. beyond normal hilarious but not quite so hilarious that my neighbours can hear me laughing.**

**Arianna Nevaz Roo 1/18/13 . chapter 1**

**'evil cackle' Oh, little buggers are planning!**

**I am psycowriter 1/18/13 . chapter 1**

**I should not be following any more stories. I should be working on my own chiz. Thilbo's taken over my lofe though and this rocks.**


	3. Chapter 3

By the time that the company stopped for the night, almost every dwarf had heard of the incident in the forest. While most brushed it off with a simple "Don't hurt the lad," some, like Nori and Bombur, had taken it up with Fili and Kili to tease the poor hobbit as much as possible.

Thorin ignored the conversations, whether about Bilbo or with him. He didn't care much for the teasing of a Halfling. At least, that's what he told Balin.

On the inside however, Thorin's mind was in turmoil. He may not have liked the Halfling when they had started this adventure, but Thorin knew firsthand the embarrassment that Fili and Kili could dish out if they wanted to. And also, watching the Halfling blush and stutter at the comments or questions of the group was not making it any easier to ignore them.

When they were about to sit down to eat, Bilbo was sitting off to the side of camp, sketching in the small book he had brought to pass the time. He heard the sound of a branch breaking off to his left and jumped up, closing the book quickly and reaching towards his sword.

"Easy, laddie," a quiet, amused voice said. Balin walked out of the trees and Bilbo relaxed. "It's just me."

"Sorry Balin. Just a little… jumpy, I suppose," Bilbo sighed as he sat back down.

"Can't blame you for that, I suppose. Those two dwarves can be a right menace when they set their minds to it."

Bilbo laughed softly, enjoying the first conversation of that day that didn't involve making excuses for his ears. "They sure can."

The hobbit and the dwarf looked together towards the campsite, where the others were lining up for food. Dwalin looked over and waved a hand at the two.

"Well, better get something into us before it's all gone, I suppose," Balin said as Bilbo stood. "Oh, and lad?"

Bilbo turned away from where Kili had two fingers pointing straight up from his head and, from the look on Ori's face, was making a rather crude joke, towards the eldest dwarf. "Yes?"

Balin brought a hand up and rested it on Bilbo's shoulder. "Sensitive ears are not a bad thing. I've known quite a few girls with the same problem in my day. Trust me, it's not all bad." He winked at Bilbo and walked away.

Bilbo knew his face was red as he buried it in his hands. He sighed. He knew Balin had been joking. At least, he desperately hoped that he was. He shook his head and tried to clear the thoughts of what Balin had been implying as he walked towards the campsite to where the whole of the company were watching Fili trying to get Kili out of Dori's chokehold.

* * *

**Hey, I know it hasn't been long since the last ch., but i got an idea from a friend, so here! Sorry if theres oocness once again, Reviews appreciated! special thanks to:**

**TheBeingOfEverything 1/19/13 . chapter 2**

**Very nice I love bilbo interacting with kili and fili :D looking forward to the next chapter.**

**I am psycowriter 1/19/13 . chapter 2**

**Well, now they're including Bofur and I'm sure the others will join as well soon so I feel incredibly bad (not) for Bilbo. Now I shall go back to my stuff and attempt to avoid Tumblr. Till your next update ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

The company was moving forward at a steady pace. As were the pranks on the hobbit. Not many of the dwarves had gotten in on it, most preferring to watch, but the ones who did weren't letting him off easy.

Most of the jokes were small ones, a brush with a shoulder or a slight tap after a friendly hit. They still made Bilbo grumble though.

It wasn't until about three days after that something big happened with it. The company was sitting around the fire, most just enjoying the night while talking amongst each other. Bilbo was sitting between Bofur and Nori, just enjoying the peace.

Bilbo felt a strange tingling on his forehead and looked around. He saw nothing strange, and went back to daydreaming. Then he felt it again. Instead of moving his head, he just glanced around with his eyes. 'There!' he thought. He saw that Kili had his eyes on him. He watched the young dwarf for a moment before speaking.

"Is there something I can do for you Kili?" he asked. He saw Kili's eyes widen slightly, surprised he'd been caught. "Not necessary, Mr. Baggins."

Bilbo went back to the stars, and ignored the next stare as long as he could. Eventually he sighed, and turned again to the archer. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering…" Kili said. "Do all hobbits have ears like yours?"

This question gained Fili and Bofur's attention, who both turned to the hobbit, waiting for an answer.

Bilbo sighed. He should have seen that one coming. "Yes," he said. "All hobbits ears are like mine."

None of them said anything for a time, and Bilbo lit up his pipe, once again ignoring the dwarves. But pretty soon, he felt the tingling again. He looked around and was slightly surprised to see Fili's eyes on him, while Bofur, Kili and Bombur were in deep conversation beside him. As he watched, Fili turned away, but he caught the other three sending stealthy glances his way, and the group was talking much more quietly than normal for dwarves.

Finally he couldn't take it. "May I ask what you four are talking about?" he asked. The brothers just snickered.

Eventually Bilbo just got up and left. He wandered to the ponies and grumbled about dwarves for a good 30 minutes, before his pipe emptied and he walked back to camp. When he got there, there was one big discussion going on. Bilbo wasn't sure what it was until he got close enough to hear Fili.

"I'm telling you, it's going to happen! We just need to give them a little more time!" Kili shook his head at his brother. "Come on Fili! You've seen those two! Uncle would never say anything, and I don't think the burglar has even realized yet!"

Bilbo glanced around and realized that Thorin was the only dwarf not present.

"It'll happen lad," Balin spoke up. "Your brother's right. Just give em' time."

"Excuse me," Bilbo said, watching as half of the dwarves jumped, and all turned toward him. He strode into the clearing. "But what, may I ask, am have not realized?"

Kili laughed and stood to put an arm around Bilbo. "And you say you aren't a burglar! I don't think even Dwalin heard you comin' through those woods!"

By the time he was done talking, the other dwarves had all started new conversations. Bilbo sighed and sat down. About five minutes later, Thorin came back. He glanced around the campfire and his eyes stopped on Bilbo. He looked away quickly and sat down off to the side of the group.

Bilbo pondered on the weird behavior. Something was going on, and as usual, he was the only one not to know what it was.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took me so long to come up with, and wow, I had a totally different idea for this chapter... oh well! sorry about how slow its going, but I have a great plan for next chapter, so im really excited! Special thanks to:**

**I am psycowriter 1/19/13 . chapter 3**

**Now I feel like a terrible person for still not updating my own stuff but this is very... distracting. Keep it up! Seeya :)**

**Disneymouse 1/19/13 . chapter 3**

**Pfffft! Hahahaha! Oh that is legit right there. Update soon please! Oh and I'm glad I could be at your service dear. :)**

** .rain 1/19/13 . chapter 3**

**Oh Balin, this is one of the many reasons I love you. Brilliant writing style you have, I must admit, I quite like it. *gives you a plate of cookies and a glass of milk* GREAT JOB! I hope you write more soon! _**

**Feelingwolfish 1/21/13 . chapter 3**

**This story is so awesome! Please update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo still had no clue what was going on, but the rest of the company were being quieter, and had stopped focusing on Bilbo and his sensitivities as much. But Bilbo watched the others closely, and noticed a few things that he hadn't before. Like how Thorin was actually acting very odd around him. First, he would ignore him completely. Then, all of a sudden, he seemed to be attempting very awkward small talk. Finally, he would just walk away, leaving Bilbo more confused than ever.

Then, he also noticed that the others were being more reluctant to talk to Bilbo if Thorin was within hearing distance. It was almost as if they were scared of Thorin, which made no sense.

The company stopped one night near the bank of a cool river. They were settled down, eating and talking. Bilbo was enjoying a nice conversation with Bofur when Fili spoke up. "Where's Kili?"

Everyone looked around, but couldn't find the young dwarf anywhere. He probably went off to the river to bathe again, they decided. It was odd, but so was Kili. Fili wouldn't stand for it though, and went off to the river to look for his brother.

Everything was calm, until Fili came back. His face was pink, but strangely blank, and he didn't say anything. He just sat down and began eating. No one noticed but Bilbo and Thorin, although Thorin didn't approach him. Bilbo, however, walked up and asked what the matter was.

Fili shook his head slightly and looked up, eyes filled with mirth and a small, smile on his lips. "It's nothing, master Baggins."

Bilbo sat next to the dwarf. "I know it's something Fili. I'm not an idiot, thank you very much. Now what happened, or I'll go look myself."

Fili looked up at that, laughing slightly as he turned more towards the hobbit. "Look around master Baggins," he said, gesturing at the camp. "Other than Kili, one dwarf is missing."

Bilbo looked around. Bofur was having an animated conversation with Nori and Gloin. Oin, Balin, and Dori were on the edge of camp, smoking. Thorin was sharpening his sword with Dwalin, and Bombur was having Bifur help him finish the food. He looked around several times before he realized that Ori wasn't in his usual spot by the fire, getting enough light to sketch by. The young dwarf was always so quiet that not even his brothers had noticed him missing!

Bilbo looked questioningly at Fili. The smirk was enough to tell him that he was right. He raised his eyebrows, and Fili shrugged. He didn't know what his brother saw in the young scribe, but was happy enough for them.

Bilbo chuckled and sat quietly, taking out his pipe as Fili finished eating. The camp was almost ready for sleep when Kili came back, sauntering slightly, his shirt inside out and his hair still dripping. Almost everyone was laid down when Ori snuck in from the woods. Bilbo had quietly set up the young scribes bedroll next to his, so that when he saw the blonde come up, he waved him over and they got him settled before any of the dwarves could wonder why he was coming back into camp with wet hair as well. When Dori and Nori realized that Ori wasn't with them and that his pack was gone, they looked around spotting him next to Bilbo. They decided not to question it, knowing that their brother had a slight fascination with the hobbit.

It was only when the whole company was asleep that Bilbo slid out of his bedroll and traded places with Kili, who had taken the first watch. Kili gave him a questioning glance, which was returned with a knowing smirk. Kili blushed and quietly thanked him, before sliding in next to the blonde dwarf and falling asleep with an arm around him.

* * *

**Argh! this took me forever, I am so sorry! Im hoping to get the next chapter up sooner, and decided to add a few other pairing, so hope you guys dont mind! I defiantly want to expand on the Kili/Ori, and am going to add at least one more soon! Thanks for all the support, I'm surprised anyone likes this at all, and special thanks to:**

** .rain 1/21/13 . chapter 4**

**XD Bilbo is so confused, but he'll find out soon *gives you a plate of cookies and a glass of milk* ANOTHER GREAT JOB! I hope you write more soon! _**

**ImploringIdeal 1/21/13 . chapter 4**

**Interesting fic. I can't wait to see what happens next. Update soon!**

**Disneymouse 1/21/13 . chapter 4**

**This both amuses and inspires me... I can't wait for the next chapter, see you tomorrow readies!**

**Feelingwolfish 1/22/13 . chapter 4**

**This is interesting. I do like where it is going :) please update as soon as you can cause I love this story so much! :)**

**lissa 1/22/13 . chapter 4**

**awww please write more? as soon as possible? I love the plot idea for this fic and your writting style is great! :D**

**Cap-has-Attitude 1/27/13 . chapter 4**

**Too cute for words! I'm dying for thorin to bite/lick bildo's ears ;) please update ASAP**

**Guest 1/29/13 . chapter 4**

**ohmycow, it can't just stop there! Rrrgghhh...U**

**KitKatChan92 2/16/13 . chapter 4**

**Please update soon?**  
**this is wounderful :D**


End file.
